Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through, the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
As the liquid crystal display has been used as a display device of a television receiver, a size of the screen has been increased. As such, as the size of the liquid crystal display is increased, there is a problem in that a viewing difference between a case where a viewer views a center of the screen and a case where the viewer views left and right ends of the screen is increased.
In order to compensate for the viewing difference, the display device is carved in a concave shape or a convex shape. The display device may be provided as a portrait type having a longer vertical length than a horizontal length and bent in a vertical direction based, on the viewer, and may be provided as a landscape type having a shorter vertical length than a horizontal length and bent in a horizontal direction based on the viewer.
However, in the case of forming a liquid crystal display with a carved shape by bending the liquid crystal display, a front end stress is applied to a substrate positioned to be inward of a curved surface between two substrates. Thus, a texture may be generated due to misalignment of upper and lower substrates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior mi that is already known, in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.